Abclove: Un minuto nada mas
by Dakota Boticcelli
Summary: --Û-- “Por que en la guerra y en el amor un segundo cuenta, es decisivo… Y un minuto es la vida entera”


**Niguno de los personajes me pertenecen... ¬¬Uu**

Escenas de **ALTO **contenido erotico... relacion **CHICOXCHICO**

Con la participación de "**UsuRaKantochi en buSca de TeMe**"and"**Dakota Boticcelli**"

**AbcLove** Presenta:

El abecedario al estilo **SasuNaru**

**--[U]—**

**"U"n minuto nada mas…**

"_**Por que en la guerra y en el amor un segundo cuenta, es decisivo…**_

_**Y un minuto es la vida entera"**_

_**Da//Bo.**_

"_Abrázame....antes de caer  
apriétame en tus brazos por última vez  
escúchame....antes de que grites  
y dame solo un beso antes de irte"_

Se escucho un ruido seco al final del extenso pasillo, exactamente en el ropero de invitados…

-suéltame teme, debemos irnos- decía el rubio tratando de zafarse, algo acalorado por la excitación.

-no- Dijo el moreno entre besos y besos robados… no podía desprenderse de él, por más que quisiera no podía, -_y mira que lo intentaba_- odiaba sentir algún tipo de dependencia hacia alguien, odiaba querer a alguien, -_demonios_- odiaba sufrir por alguien…

¿Qué tenía ese dobe que lo atraía hacia el irremediablemente?, _es_… _¿su olor? _Olisqueaba todo a su paso teniendo como replica aquellos suspiros que adoraba escuchar_,...-puede ser-, fue su respuesta…_

_Será… ¿su sabor?_ Pensó, y para buscar su veredicto lamio aquel cuello tostado, percibió un gemido automático del ojiazul.

-ya te…me por favor…- dijo en un murmuro naruto, pues estaba tardando mucho "para ir al baño", si no llegaba enseguida empezarían a sospechar…

-¡Shss!- se quejo el pelinegro, molesto por la interrupción, pues estaba buscando un por que de su dobesitis crónica…no necesitaba frenos, necesitaba respuestas…

-no me callo na…-

No termino la frase pues tenía –_de nuevo_- encima de el a aquel candente moreno, besando, lamiendo, acariciando y mordiendo, -_maldición_- pensó el rubio, así no saldría nunca de aquel lugar.

Pero lo que más quería era quedarse, ¿_a quien quería engañar_?... lo deseaba, lo amaba, le importaba y sobre todo lo extrañaba. Cada vez que debía irse, se desprendía de él una parte de su alma… ¿pero qué podía hacer?, hasta ahora no tenia salida… y el moreno tampoco, por más que lo negase, sus vidas estaban más que controladas, más que estudiadas en disposición de encontrar la mayor ganancia.

Son huérfanos, un hombre se hizo cargo de ambos. Crecieron juntos, estudiaron juntos, hasta durmieron juntos, pues compartían por que querían, habitación hasta entrados adolecentes.

A lo largo de los años, se convirtieron en hombres codiciados; con estilo y estudiados, una mezcla llamativa.

Dividían en partes iguales un gran secreto, su amor; eran la debilidad del otro... su propio talón de Aquiles.

No sabían si estaba mal, la verdad poco les importaba lo que dijeran los demás, sabían que si estaban juntos, lograrían sobrellevar lo que les viniera…

Pero por razones monetarias, la cabeza de la familia, prácticamente los "vendió" al mejor postor, queriéndolos comprometer con chicas extranjeras. Así que, sabían que la separación estaba próxima.

_"Dame solo un poco de tiempo  
un minuto nada mas  
solo quiero pensar y pedirte...."_

-maldición- mascullo indignado el rubio, con los sentimientos a flor de piel…

-¿ahora qué te pasa usuratonkashi?- pregunto el Uchiha algo –_para variar_- enojado, por que aunque sus facciones no cambiaran, el rubio aprendió a leer cada fonema de su hablar. Lo conocía. Lo admiraba y en muchos casos –_como ahora_- lo odiaba.

-¿Por qué tienes que hacerme las cosas más difíciles?- pregunto perdiéndose en esos estéticos pero intensos ojos, negros y fríos como las noches de invierno. –No podemos pagarles así ttebayo- dijo como leyendo el pensamiento del otro… a veces el moreno pensaba que lo hacía, el idiota en algunas ocasiones lograba sorprenderlo, leyendo su maniático juicio, estaban conectados, no había duda.

-no me importa que me digas dobe, no te dejare ir-

El rubio vibro al escuchar aquellas –_extrañas_- palabras en sasuke, no lo pensó, se aventuro en aquella pasión que existía solo cuando estaba frente a él, cerca de él, compartiendo aire, compartiendo el dolor de un futuro incierto. Por qué sabía que no solo se refería al momento, también insinuaba sobre su venidero "mañana", quería decir que tenía un plan, que ni el mismo podía quejarse o negarse. Mira que el moreno llegaba a ser inflexible cuando se le metía algo en la cabeza.

Beso con la misma intensidad con que lo acariciaban y rozaban, lo volvería loco, se volverían locos…

El rubio hacia de las suyas, lo mejor que se le daba, desesperar al moreno "todopoderoso"…

La manera de ser de sasuke lo llevaba a querer las "cosas" en varios niveles de rapidez.

En primer lugar estaba el "AHORA", que significaba escuchar sus bajos murmullos de maldiciones y todo tipo de malas palabras hacia su persona si no hacía lo que él quería. Luego estaba el "YA", que manifestaba mas allá de los improperios, era someterse bajo esa mirada esclavizadora y declinar hacia sus deseos, y por ultimo estaba el golpe seco, que encarnaba el choque árido de "su espalda a la pared", ya en ese nivel no había salvación, estaba a sus pies.

Naruto por el contrario era de espíritu libre y por lo tanto juguetón.

No imponía reglas, la verdad no seguía ninguna, a parte de las que le declarase su corazón, actuaba por mero impulso y en el sexo era travieso y revoltoso. Algo que descolocaba a veces al moreno, por que en algunas ocasiones no alcanzaba seguirle el paso… pero a pesar de eso, lograba ponerlo a más no poder, mientras más inquieto más excitante.

Hace rato que habían cambiado de posiciones, ahora era el pelirrubio quien dominaba la situación… se sentó en su pelvis rozando alocadamente, besando mimosamente y toqueteando toda piel expuesta.

"_Un minuto nada mas  
El tiempo justo para poder mezclar  
mis besos con tus lágrimas  
y poderte abrazar."_

Soltaba cada suspiro y cada gemido como si fuera el último.

Aquella relación estaba basada en disfrutar y compartir como si fuera cosa de extremos, no había un cuando o un por que, solo había un ahora, solo existía intensidad y compromiso, por que ninguno aceptaría algún acuerdo que no fuese el de estar juntos, ahora el rubio lo tenía claro, por más que aquella familia los ayudara no tenían derecho a nada sobre sus vidas… por que ambos sabían que si los separaban morirían, aunque continuaran respirando.

Sasuke es de mente ególatra, así que llegar a esa conclusión para él fue fácil, pero para naruto, un –_patético, como el ojinegro le decía_- buen samaritano se le dificulto comprenderlo, pues ayudar a todos era su filosofía de vida.

El rubio lamio aquellos botoncitos ya rojos de tanto contacto con su húmeda lengua, mientras que palpaba aquella espalda perfectamente trabajada y bajaba por aquellas delgadas pero delineadas piernas, -_por Kami_- como lo deseaba, era como si cada vez que estaba con él le subiera el nivel de necesidad hacia su persona, su personalidad impenetrable, sus besos demandantes, su todo.

Pero lo haría sufrir un poco más, se elevo para tomar aquellos labios que lo recibieron más que gustosos; antes de entrar en esa cavidad que le hacía ilusiones, lamio los labios algo hinchados y subió su mirada lentamente hasta posarse en aquellos zafiros profundos.

No había que decir nada, no necesitaba ni un asentimiento de cabeza, con solo mirarlo a los ojos entendía perfectamente lo que el otro quería, y lo quería a él… "YA" y "AHORA", así que no paso ni dos segundos cuando su espalda pego del fondo de la habitación, algo grande para ser un ropero, listo lo había logrado otra vez, había sacado al moreno de su desesperante apatía por todo, había logrado que aquella mascara facial, -_que a veces confundía con algún cuadro_-, cambiara, por un fruncimiento de cejas y que aquellos desbordantes rubíes ébano se llenaran de no solo lujuria.

-demonios usurantokashi- dijo con completa voz ronca, denotaba deseo mal escondido…

Naruto se dejo hacer, el moreno lo desnudaba casi rasgando aquella pieza de tela…

-te…me no seas ani…mal recuerda do…nde estamos- dijo algo molesto el rubio, ¿Cómo iba a presentarse en la cena con la camisa –_misteriosamente_- en mal estado?... ¿a quién iba a culpar? ¿Al lavabo devora hombres?...

-mph- fue su contestación, para dedicarse de lleno a acariciar aquella morenita piel, besaba su cuello, la debilidad erótica del rubio…

-basta… ve a do...nde quieres lle…gar- dijo encogiéndose en el, dolería pero lo anhelaba, iba más allá de necesidad...

El moreno asintió, también sentía la exigencia de su más que despierta erección…

Sin más preámbulos penetro al rubio, quien ahogo un grito mordiendo el hombro del moreno, que aun lo sujetaba pegado a la pared.

El moreno no sabe cómo, pero aun no se acostumbraba al sofocante placer que experimentaba al estar dentro de su kitzune, no importa cuántas veces lo hiciera suyo, en aquel mundo de deleite siempre era bien recibido.

Ya acostumbrado a la invasión el rubio dio su gemido de guerra, desafiando al moreno.

Tenían detrás varios abrigos que se movían haciendo fiesta igual que ellos… iban y venían en un sin fin de sensaciones de gozo.

El ojinegro mientras embestía ni rápido ni lento pero si exacto al rubio, lo masturbaba, para que juntos tocaran las puertas del lago del placer al siempre iban a beber.

_"Un minuto nada mas  
Para estar juntos  
y poder hablar  
dame solo un minuto  
y no llores mas..."_

-¿Qué te ha pasado querido?- pregunto su "_hermana_", una peli rosa bastante atractiva.

-solo no me siento bien- respondió el rubio removiéndose en su silla y mirando fijamente al ojinegro, se dio cuenta de un eje burla en aquellas pupilas, así que le dio por debajo de la mesa una patada de esas que parecen piñas debajo del brazo - _por_ _molestas-_ al moreno, quien dejo de reír y frunció el ceño.

-oh…- respondió esta

-pensé que llegarías más tarde del trabajo sasuke-kun- le hablo ahora al moreno quien se limpiaba la boca elegantemente con su servilleta –que casualidad que hayan regresado juntos- dijo sonriendo pícaramente a ambos.

-mph-

-jeje- rio nerviosamente mientras pasaba una de sus manos por detrás de la nuca, casi abochornado, no sabía ni el significado de la palabra mentira.

-ve al grano sakura- dijo seriamente el vengador previniendo alguna sucia jugada.

-hoy conocerán a las pesadas de sus futuras esposas- comento con algo de tristeza, pues la ojiverde aunque es verdad no sabía a ciencia exacta en lo que estos dos andaban, su instinto femenino le revelaba un par de cosas.

El rubio bajo la mirada… esas palabras borraron la alegría de aquel encuentro fugaz en el ropero.

El moreno se levanto de su asiento visiblemente enojado, pero se vio interrumpido por _"su padre", _quien con un aclaramiento de garganta llamo su atención.

-¿sucede algo sasuke-kun?- pregunto el hombre… quien venía a acompañado de dos hermosas chicas, no podían negarlo ya de lejos poseían encanto…

-no- dijo secamente para volver a su asiento, indignado por supuesto. El moreno no sabe que tiene la voz de aquel hombre, es un constante siseo, que lo hacía adormecer, lo ponía realmente nervioso.

Naruto por su parte observo a las chicas, una más alta que la otra, aunque con cierto parecido.

La más alta quien era tostadita con rasgos occidentales, poseía un cabello negro azabache, cayéndole más debajo de la esbelta cintura, tenía un par de ojos avellanas que denotaban fuerza y necesidad de aventura.

La otra chica, un poco más baja, igual con su cabello negro rozando su fina cintura, que combinaba perfectamente con esos zafiros negros esperanzados, colmados de ternura y fortaleza. Contrastando con su tersa y pálida piel… ambas muy hermosas.

Un suspiro murió en su boca cuando _su padre _se las presento, eran las hermanas Debusher, y por lo que ambos entendieron habían aceptado sin preguntar aquel designio, es cierto, lucían radiantes, pero se notaba en ellas una luz triste y melancólica.

Las clases de política y protocolo recogían ahora sus frutos, pues ambos –_incluyendo al "tempano" de hielo Sasuke- _habían tratado de las mejores maneras posibles a sus invitadas, tenían en cuenta que ellas no poseían culpa alguna.

Con solo una mirada a esos ojos avellanas se lo hicieron entender a naruto.

"_Perdóname....por olvidar... como pedir perdón  
a quien se quiere de verdad  
mírame...no hay más que hablar asómate a mi vida y lloraras  
dame solo un poco de tiempo_..._…"_

La noche siguió su curso, la comida estaba deliciosa, y aunque no lo pareciera reinaba algo de alegría, que se dejaba notar por la animada conversación que mantenía naruto con Darla, la Debusher mayor.

-me gustaría decirte algo, mejor dicho, me gustaría que me ayudaras en algo- dijo esta casi en un murmuro y borrando todo ápice de inocencia de su frágil rostro.

-tu dirás- respondió el rubio, intrigado, y algo afligido por la afilada mirada que sentía por parte del ojinegro…

-cuando terminemos la cena me acompañaras al balcón, para hablar con más calma- dijo sonriendo –es algo que nos beneficiara a todos- dijo cerca del oído del rubio.

Esa fue la aguja que desespero la búsqueda del costurero, sasuke estaba –_infinitamente_- cabreado, pero como todo frio experto, solo los que lo conocían realmente podrían sospechar de su perfecta fachada.

Decidió levantarse.

-me retiro- fueron sus únicas palabras.

Las hermanas abrieron los ojos como planetas, si se iba, el plan se iría a la basura… compartieron una mirada de camaradería, y la chica asintió entendiendo el mensaje.

-te acompaño- dijo Alice, la menor.

El moreno no respondió nada, camino como si nadie hubiese hablado y los que estuvieran alrededor de la mesa fueran los insectos más indignos… y ambos se perdieron en el pasillo.

Naruto trato de levantarse disimulando ir al balcón, y le pidió amablemente a Darla que lo acompañase. Aunque el moreno se molestara, debía llegar al fondo de todo esto.

Orochimaru y Sakura siguieron con su cena, que ya iba al nivel del postre.

-Así se conocen mejor- dijo de pronto el hombre de largos cabellos negros…

Sakura sonrió de manera maliciosa, a veces "_su padre_" lo sorprendía con lo ingenuo que podía llegar a ser.

Ya en el balcón, naruto paseaba los dedos de manera frenética por el borde del muro con forma de ave mientras contemplaba la luna llena frente a él… visiblemente nervioso.

Tenía un sinfín de motivos para estar enojado, o celoso, por que sasuke abandonase el lugar así por así, con otra que no era él, pero todo lo contrario, solo se sentía abrumado por la falta de información que tenía en cuestión a las hermanas Debusher… algo tenían que despertaban su interés… por que al parecer ellas si sabían mucho de ellos…

-naruto…- el nombrado volteo…

Lo que vio lo descoloco un poco, la de ojos avellanas lloraba, eso le hizo recordar las tardes de lluvia, por que eran melancólicas.

Quiso acercarse, pero ella lo detuvo alzando una de sus finas manos, en señal de próxima recuperación de compostura.

-ya estoy bien, es solo que no pude contenerme… veras, como te dijo el Señor Orochimaru, nosotras venimos de muy lejos…-

El rubio asintió…

-pero no venimos a lo que él cree-

Naruto reacciono de forma muy distinta a la que pensó darla… solo la observo en espera de que continuara… y así lo hizo…

"_Un minuto nada mas  
solo quiero pensar y pedirte...  
un minuto nada más"_

-¿Qué se traen entre manos?- pregunto el moreno, deteniéndose de repente, haciendo que Alice casi se topara con su ancha espalda.

La chica sabía, sasuke era sumamente inteligente.

-te lo diré, pero promete no hacer nada estúpido- dijo esta con las facciones más seria que encontró en su repertorio de rostros.

El ojinegro la miro intrigado, y eso es raro en el.

-dilo por que si no, no puedo revelarte nada- sentencio Alice…

Esa última frase hizo estragos en sasuke, por que intuía que aquella información seria de gran importancia, por que si no ¿Por qué tanto misterio?... asintió, le seguiría el juego.

…

Un rubio sumamente alterado trotaba en busca de su tormento. De repente una mano misteriosa lo halo hacia la parte más oscura de una de las habitaciones que estaban por ese pasillo, que eran muchas, por que a pesar de estar en banca rota, Orochimaru conservaba varios edificios en excelente estado y por ser antiguos eran muy costosos; ellos mismos que tenían toda una vida viviendo allí, se perdían.

-¡shss!- fue lo único que escucho naruto cuando trato de soltarse del fuerte agarre… así que decidió tranquilizarse; pero mira que se le estaba haciendo difícil si seguían sujetándolo de espaldas rudamente a la pared del fondo, -_yo y mis paredes_- pensó.

-ve con él- le dijo –está por aquí-

Se sorprendió al ver que Alice, una chica, "_tierna y delicada_" lograra inmovilizarlo, y de manera brusca se podría decir. Se masajeo el cuello antes de poner toda su atención en el bulto que había en la esquina contraria de la habitación.

Le asintió a la Debusher y camino entre la penumbra…

-Demonios- mascullo por lo bajo cuando oyó pequeños sollozos, provenientes de la persona que se abrazaba fuertemente así misma.

Sin pensarlo dos veces sasuke halo a naruto hacia él, el rubio se dejo hacer.

Sabia cuanto estaba sufriendo… pero…

¡Maldición! el también sufría, a él también le arrebataron todo.

Era en esos momentos en que la verdadera fuerza florecía, era en esos momentos en que si él no estuviera junto a sasuke, este se derrumbaría sin miramientos… naruto es su pilar… de eso no había dudas… era lo que lo ataba a este mundo en momentos de locura.

Ahora que sabían todo, entendían, comprendían esos miles de cabos sueltos que ni ellos mismos intentaron justificar. Por un lado era su culpa, se conformaron con lo contado por orochimaru, aunque desde un principio ninguno pudo confiar en él.

Ellos eran muy pequeños para recordar, pero ellas si, ellas presenciaron todo… pero seguían siendo infantes para poder hacer algo.

El abrazo se hizo sofocante, pero a el poco le importo. Solo necesitaba un minuto estando así, solo necesitaba sentirlo, olerlo, tenerlo para él, y para todos sus arranques.

"_Un minuto nada mas  
El tiempo justo para poder mezclar  
mis besos con tus lágrimas  
y poderte abrazar"_

-¡maldita sea naruto!-

-cálmate, así no los traerás a la vida- dijo lo más sutil que pudo encontrar en sus muestras de diálogos internos.

Pues acababan de enterarse que aquel hombre, quien "_gentilmente_" se hizo cargo de ambos, no era más que el cruel asesino de sus más allegados familiares… el móvil del delito: poder.

El moreno lo miro serio, no entendía como naruto podía mantener la calma en un momento tan delirante como ese, de verdad que lo desconcertaba y sorprendía ese dobe.

Aquella mirada que le dedico logro tranquilizarlo…

Naruto beso sus ojos, caudales de cristales ocasionales.

Sintió como su respiración se tranquilizaba, como su cuerpo se relajaba, con solo ese gesto…

Ellos están juntos desde que tienen memoria, nunca preguntaron a orochimaru por su infancia, o por su familia… se sintieron tranquilos mientras fue así, pero una vez hecha la propuesta de sus matrimonios, las dudas volvieron, como señal de amenaza. Pero ya era tarde para preguntar…ya era tarde para actuar ¿Qué podrían hacer?, ya el daño estaba hecho. Ahora lo que quedaba era ayudar a las chicas a lograr su cometido.

-teme tienes buenas hermanas menores- dijo sonriéndole abiertamente

-de hecho- dijo una hermosa voz que entraba en la estancia… -somos mayores que él-

La cara de naruto era de total sorpresa, algo que le pareció gracioso a sasuke desde el suelo…

-¿QUE?- grito el rubio –pero sí parecen menores de edad- dijo exasperado.

-cálmate cuñadito, y si, somos 3 y 5 años mayores que el- hablo la otra chica.

Ahora que lo pensaba, con razón que le llamaron la atención, ¡si eran hermanas de su teme!...

-ahora a la nuestro- dijo seriamente Alice –Darla cuéntame los pormenores-

-me infiltre y conseguí los documentos que necesitábamos, ha caído- dijo haciendo muecas victoriosas…

-¿esta solo?-

-no, esta con una de las nuestras-

-ok bien pensado, nada como una doble espía- dijo mas para sí…

-ok ok ok, no entiendo nada… - dijo el rubio poniendo una de sus manos detrás de su nuca

-no necesitas entenderlo naruto-kun, solo ponte esto- el rubio obedeció, sacándose la camisa, sintiendo las miradas de las "hermanas Debusher" y de su amante.

Una tos improvisada se escucho en la habitación en penumbras, era sasuke, algo molesto al ver que sus hermanas se "comían" con los ojos _a su_ naruto.

-buena presa ototo- dijo Darla acerándose sigilosamente al oído de su hermano.

El rubio tan distraído como siempre ni se percato del comentario…

Alice mientras tanto estaba frente a un computador portátil, haciendo de las suyas.

-este es el plan- hablo Darla – debemos mantener ocupado al objetivo, hasta que nos den la señal de la base, después de eso...-

-si esto se pone peligroso, Darla y yo los protegeremos con nuestras vidas- sentencio Alice

-sasuke- dijo en un susurro Darla, mientras lo abrazaba – no sabes lo que hemos sufrido por no saber tu paradero- dijo llorando de nuevo, esta vez de felicidad… era fácil de percibir…

-así es hermanito, cuando cumplimos la mayoría de edad, en vez de seguir perdiendo el tiempo buscándote, por que no hallaríamos resultados si seguíamos siendo _unas don nadie_, nos enfilamos en la milicia de Japón- dijo Alice –nos esforzamos mucho para llegar al puesto que tenemos ahora, y así fue que pudimos dar con ustedes, bribones- dijo la morena desordenando el cabello de ambos chicos, ya frente a ella.

_"Un minuto nada más  
para estar juntos y poder hablar  
dame solo un minuto  
y no llores más....."_

-que hermosa reunión- se escucho una voz macabra desde la entrada del sitio…

Los chicos se tensaron, pues no venia solo, tenía como rehén a una golpeada sakura, quien sangraba por la boca y nariz… se podía ver su hermoso vestido rasgado.

- Las hermanas Debusher… que gran mentira, debo felicitarlas, lograron engañarme, pero no lo suficiente-

-¡ERES UN MALDITO!- salto naruto al ver el estado de la peli rosa… quien a pesar de todo se le notaba un mirar tranquilo… como aquella persona que acepta las consecuencias de algún mal acto…

Intentaron detenerlo pero fue en vano… ¿desde cuándo naruto era tan fuerte? Se pregunto sasuke...

No era naruto, era la "GRAN IRA" de naruto quien actuaba. El rubio con sus personas especiales es sobreprotector… y la peli rosa a pesar de todo estaba dentro de ese círculo.

Se le lanzo encima a orochimaru, arranco de aquellos gélidos brazos como pudo a sakura y la aventó hacia Darla, para que la tomase…ese fue el tiempo suficiente para que el mayor apuntara y tratara de disparar…

Alice saco su arma y le dio una a sasuke… no debían olvidar que el sospechoso era sumamente peligroso.

Un sonido ensordecedor se escucho en la alcoba.

El eco que aun retumbaba en sus oídos los bloqueo un poco…

Sasuke, seguido de Alice corrieron hacia el rubio, quien disputaba con aquel pelilargo por el arma…

Un cachazo inesperado dejo inconsciente al mayor…

Darla aprovecho para tomar la automática y amarrar al hombre de manera segura…

-¡por mi novio maldito!- dijo el hombre, algo joven, de cabello grisáceo, a quien también orochimaru dejo sin personas preciadas.

Sasuke abrazo a un enfurecido naruto… que hiperventilaba…

-te…me no pué…do respirar- dijo apenas el ojiazul…

-dobe no seas exage…- el moreno abrió los ojos… no sabía qué hacer, la cara del rubio se estaba amoratando…

De pronto recordó algo peculiar, que no sucedía desde hace mucho, el rubio sufría de asma, pero no una común, sufría de asma psicológica, ocasionada por momentos de tensión extrema.

Alice se dio cuenta así que le pidió a darla que se encargara de sakura quien ya estaba más recuperada, mientras ella se ocupaba de naruto, que si tenía un dilema.

El rubio ya estaba azul, estaba claramente desesperado por no poder respirar como kami manda…

-tranquilízate naruto-kun, concéntrate en respirar por las fosas nasales- decía parsimoniosamente la morena, quien ya se encontraba frente al ojiazul.

-naruto cálmate- decía preocupado sasuke

Y si que lo intentaba, sentía miedo, no quería morir así, no quería darle otra razón al maldito de orochimaru de sentirse feliz, y por sobretodo, aun habían muchas cosas por hacer, por aclarar… solo un nombre evoco, solo un nombre apareció en su mente ya casi inconsciente… sasuke…

"_naruto… maldición naruto despierta_"…escuchaba a lo lejos…

Todo en esta vida es cuestión de decisiones, ya sean erradas o acertadas… el mundo se mueve a raíz de ellas…

así que él, en aquella noche lucho por respirar, lucho por su vida, lucho por su amor… batallo por su felicidad…

_**"Por que en la guerra y en el amor un segundo cuenta, es decisivo…**_

_**Y un minuto es la vida entera"**_

-da...me un mi...nuto teme - suspiro el rubio… siendo acogido por esos brazos fuertes, a los que la costumbre siempre llevaba de regreso.

Todos se sintieron complacidos por que el rubio despertara, y más aun recobrara su hermoso color de piel…

_**Días después…**_

Todos celebraban juntando sus copas…brindando…

Unos felices y con cierta paz por que habían alcanzado su cometido…

Otros un tanto melancólicos por la pronta despedida…

-¿están seguras que deben irse ttebayo?-

-si kitzune, debemos entregar reportes, más bien lo hemos aplazado mucho- respondió delicadamente Darla.

-es cierto lindo repollito, nuestro jefe a parte de ser un pervertido es muy regañón, pero volveremos cada que podamos - dijo Alice sonriendo, mientras le daba un toque a la respingada nariz a un naruto ya nada incomodo o sorprendido de aquella demostración de simpatía, por que las hermanas "_Debusher_", corrección… las hermanas Uchihas eran sumamente afectuosas, en comparación al teme…

En un arrebato de cariño ambas chicas saltaron encima de un asombrado Uchiha menor, quien a pesar de dejarse hacer, denotando felicidad, parafraseaba términos incomprensibles sobre el enojo, el espacio personal y las hermanas que irían al manicomio si no lo soltaban. Aquella escena enterneció al rubio, a tal grado de entristecerlo, por que a diferencia de sasuke, que tenia a sus hermanos, el estaba solo…

-naruto-kun- dijo el peli gris… quien miro de soslayo a sakura, firme muestra de entendimiento… -sakura y yo quisimos devolverte algo, por todos estos años de engaños…-

-así es querido, tenemos el numero de tu hermano mayor, deidara-

-pero no contamos con una dirección precisa- dijo kakashi

El rubio lloro de alegría… a pesar de no saber donde estaba exactamente su hermano, lo vería después de muchos años... no podía ser más feliz… se abrazo a su novio… netamente dichoso.

-¿has dicho deidara?-

-no puede ser- dijo Darla para echarse a reír…

Los presentes miraron a las chicas como chifladas, pidiendo una explicación.

-no nos creerán esto Naru, Sasu… será más fácil encontrarlos de lo que piensas-

-¿encontrarlos?- pregunto sasuke…

-él es el esposo de ita-chan, nuestro hermano mayor sasuke-

El moreno no se desconcertó ni un poco… pues entendía aquella debilidad hacia los rubios, pero no cualquier ojiazul, sino por los rubios Namikazes… así que sin importarle que hubiese invitados se dispuso a besar a su amante… conduciéndolo lentamente a una de las habitaciones, esta mas decir que su preferida, específicamente el ropero de invitados… fiel seguidor de sus arranques de pasión a medio camino…

Las hermanas se sonrojaron sonrientes… si su hermano era feliz, ellas también lo eran.

-la juventud de ahora- dijeron al unisonó Kakashi y Sakura…

_**Dáliva… Fin**_

* * *

**Espero que haya sido de su agrado... **

**El titulo lo saque de una hermosa cancion de Hombres G... y utilice los fragmentos de la misma...**

Les recuerdo que este proyecto, lo estamos realizando la linda **UsuRaKantochi en buSca de TeMe y mi persona,** en el cual creamos historias basandonos en alguna respectiva letra del abecedario.

**Una aclaracion:** las historias no seguiran algun orden... debido a que no someteremos de esa manera a nuestra** imaginacion**, poniendo en peligro nuestro "**juicio"** XDDD

**Esperamos que llene sus espectativas, y por supuesto las nuestras.**

**Su opinion es muy importante para nosotras, pues nos mantienen con ganas de seguir, nos ayudan a mejorar y nos inspiran. **

**"_El pasado es un sueño; el futuro, un espejismo; el presente, una _**

**_nube que pasa"_**

**_-Buda-_**


End file.
